


What Do We Do Now?

by confessorlove



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Richard and Kahlan do once the rift is sealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Richard/Kahlan What Now? For the Post Finale Free for All Fic Meme.

“Well what now,” Kahlan asked Richard as he was starting the fire. They had walked most of the day away from the Pillars of Creation toward the nearest town for supplies. Now that the rift was closed and the Keeper was defeated Kahlan felt like there was nothing left for her to do. They had done it all, and they did it together.

“Well I was thinking that we should start heading back toward Aydindril once we get some supplies. You can see your sister again and return to your job of running the Midlands.”

“I know that Richard. That really isn’t what I meant.” Zedd had gone off in search of some more firewood and Cara had gone hunting so they were alone at least for awhile, until the others returned. “What are you going to do Richard? Once I’m in Aydindril.”

“Kahlan I’m not going anywhere. Our quest maybe over but I have a new quest now,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh really. And what is this new quest that the Seeker has?”

“To make you as happy as possible for the rest of your life.”

“Richard,” she said, her voice full of emotion, “you know that we can’t be what you want us to be.”

“Yes we can Kahlan. You heard Zedd; you couldn’t confess me when you tried because our love is more powerful than the most powerful magic. That’s why your tears formed a new stone, that’s why you came out of the Con Dar when I died; our love is the most powerful thing in the world.”

“Richard I heard what he said but it’s hard for me to believe. Confessors don’t have loves, we have mates.”

“Well Kahlan, you tried to confess me once and it didn’t work, have faith in that it didn’t work for a reason, because you are going to be the first Confessor to marry for love. That is if you’ll be my wife?”

“Oh Richard I want that more than anything. I want to be your wife,” she said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart Richard looked into the eyes of the woman that he love more than life and playfully asked, “So I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes! What else would it be?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “maybe your way of letting me down easy.”

She gently backhanded his shoulder at that comment and said, “Shut up,” as she was pulled into another passionate embrace.

As things started to heat up they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and groaned into each other’s mouth because they knew that they needed to stop before Zedd or Cara interrupted them. Pulling apart just as Cara entered the clearing followed shortly by Zedd, Richard leaned over and whispered into Kahlan’s ear, “When we start that up again next time we will be behind a locked door in the inn in the next town.” Kahlan smiled at the thought.

As he turned toward Cara and Zedd he took Kahlan’s hand in his own before he spoke. “Kahlan and I are getting married he said to his Grandfather and Cara.”

“Congratulations,” Zedd said with a smile as he made his way across camp to hug Kahlan and pat Richard on the back.

“Well it’s about time,” Cara said with a smirk. "The sexual tension around this camp is enough to drive a person crazy."

With that everybody laughed and Kahlan curled into her soon to be husband’s warm embrace and thought about what the future would bring.


End file.
